Unexpected
by Chrystallized
Summary: Because things don't always go the way you want them to, especially when you're a spy. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Mission Received

**A/N:** This is a Finn/Holley fanfiction. (Sorry Mater.) I watched Cars 2 and I just _had_ to write something for Finn & Holley. Oh! & when I first published this I forgot to mention that this is a **humanized** story. Thanks to the reviewer cats in the cradle for bringing that to my attention.

_Cars_ & _Cars 2_ (c) Disney/Pixar

Original Characters (c) Me

I apologize if some elements in my story are inaccurate. I'm still toying around with the concept.

* * *

><p>The queen's party was rather magnificent. There were people socializing, many were dancing, and everything looked beautiful. However, Finn McMissile wasn't here only to enjoy the evening. There was urgent business he needed to attend to, but he'd get to it soon enough. For now, he would just keep an eye out for his friend.<p>

"Hey, Finn."

Finn turned around to face Siddeley, his oldest partner-in-fighting-crime. Siddeley was invited—or rather, forced to come—by Finn, and reluctantly complied.

"Siddeley," Finn greeted, shaking Siddeley's hand. "Are you enjoying yourself this evening?"

In response, Siddeley gave him a look and said, "As a matter of fact, I'm not. These social gatherings just aren't my cup of tea. Why did you ask me to come along again?"

"I thought you could use a night to get out." Finn shrugged. "Why don't you go have some fun, eh mate? Meet a few ladies, maybe."

Siddeley rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." Then he spotted a familiar face in the corner of the room. "She's here, Finn." As Finn turned his head to get a look, Siddeley patted his shoulder. "I think I'll go get myself a drink."

Holley looked quite uncomfortable with her surroundings, but despite that, she fit nicely into the scene around her. Instead of her long, dark brown hair being tied back the way it usually was, she let it down. Her dress was a simple design, and its lavender color brought out her green eyes. She had excellent poise, although the uncertainty in her eyes gave her away. When she spotted Finn, relief spread over her face.

"Oh, thank goodness," she whispered quietly, composing herself.

"Good evening, Ms. Shiftwell," Finn said, holding out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?" She nodded silently and they headed onto the dance floor.

"That was awful," Holley muttered as they danced. "I must've looked like a fool, not knowing what I was doing." She was still new to all this; it was understandable.

"Don't worry about it, it happens to everyone," Finn assured her.

Holley scoffed. "I can't imagine it happening to _you_. Gosh, I hope no one noticed me."

"I doubt that," Finn said. When Holley glared at him, he added, "You look too lovely _not_ to be noticed. I'm rather surprised no one approached you before I did."

As expected, Holley's glare faltered. She pretended to brush off Finn's smooth compliment, though she was very flattered by it. "Okay, then…" she began, trying to recover. "So, what are we really here for?"

"One of the agents found a secret headquarters," Finn explained.

"Headquarters for what?"

"They're looking into that now."

Holley nodded. "I see. Where do we come in?"

At that moment, a man came up to the two and motioned for them to follow. Finn and Holley looked at each and nodded simultaneously. They followed the man out of the room and down a long corridor. It wasn't until the three of them reached a guarded conference room did Holley recognize the man as one of the chiefs of the spy agency. In the room there was a round table with three chairs. One the table was a manila envelope. The chief took one of the chairs and Holley and Finn took the others.

"Hello Agent McMissile, Agent Shiftwell," the chief said.

"Hello Chief Rowen," said McMissile. Holley remained silent.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Rowen insisted, laying out a map over the table. He pointed to a particular area in the Celtic Sea. "Around here, a few agents found a remote island with cargo planes heading to and from the United States. We've informed the American government and they're now trying to figure out where the planes are landing. By the looks of things, they're heading to the south of the East Coast."

"The United States?" Holley asked. "Did they find out what the planes were holding?"

Rowen shook his head. "Unfortunately no. However, the activities on that small island have aroused our suspicion. We've sent more spies to look into things."

"What sort of activities, Chief?" McMissile inquired.

Without answering, Rowen folded up the map and tucked it away in his pocket. "You'll find out soon enough," he said finally. "For now, we see it fit to send two agents to the United States to rendezvous with an American spy." Rowan looked at the two of them.

"You mean us," Holley confirmed.

Rowen whistled, then said sarcastically, "Oh, wow, you're a sharp one." He chuckled, indicating that he was joking.

Holley huffed and rolled her eyes, much to Finn's amusement, who laughed along with Rowen. To save her pride, Holley interrupted. "Alright, alright, let's come back to the situation now. Who are we meeting with?"

The chief opened up the manila envelope, revealing a photo of a man and his backyard information. On the photo, _XAVIER HALE_ was written on the bottom. As Finn and Holley looked over the files, they noticed the name "Rod Redline" in the associates.

"Redline was the agent we were supposed to meet in Tokyo during the World Grand Prix mission," Finn said to Holley.

Holley nodded. "What an uncanny coincidence."

"Your rendezvous point with Agent Hale will be in Texas," Rowen informed them. "The details are in those files. Once you meet with him, you'll team up and go on another mission, which he should explain to you. In the meantime, your mission is to get to America safely and hopefully without bringing attention to yourselves. The people from the island are certain to have their counterintelligence set up."

"Right," Finn and Holley said at the same time.

"Good luck, you two," Rowen said.

Upon leaving the party, Holley and Finn ran into Siddeley outside the building.

"Oh, hello." Siddeley greeted them in a playful manner. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

"Not now, Siddeley," Holley scolded him.

Siddeley raised his eyebrows. "What's the mission this time around, then?"

"We're flying to the United States. Texas to be precise," Finn stated. He added jokingly, "Think you can handle that?"

"You really have to ask, mate?" Siddeley replied. He checked his watch. "I could get us out of here in an hour, if you'd like."

"Perfect," said Finn.

When everything was prepared and the jet had taken off, Finn & Holley took the time to review the documents in the folder about Agent Hale. Apparently he was very experienced in field work, and was the only one to have a long-term partnership with Redline. In contrast to his partner, however, he was known for being more heavily equipped.

"He's an interesting chap," Finn noted as he looked through the papers.

"Mm, yes, quite," Holley replied absentmindedly.

Finn looked up at his partner, who was staring out the window of Siddeley's jet. He knew what was going through her mind. Going back to America reminded her of her old boyfriend, Mater.

At first, they were very sweet together, but as time went on, their relationship became more difficult to maintain. Eventually, Mater and Holley agreed that such a relationship between a secret agent and small town resident just couldn't be for them, and they ended it. Of course, the two of them remained good friends, and soon their feelings for each other were reduced to nothing more than platonic.

"Holley," Finn called. She made no response, so he said, "You know, I wonder if we'll be able to stop by Radiator Springs on this mission."

Suddenly, Holley straightened up. She looked back at Finn, who smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't tease me Finn," she sighed in disappointment.

Finn laughed at her expense. "Holley, you know I'd love to have a holiday there just as much as you. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"That's hardly worth getting my hopes up for," Holley said.

"Seems like a nice thought to me." Finn shrugged and went back to looking at the documents.

_Of course it's a nice thought_, Holley said in her mind. _But that's all it is; a thought._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, how was it? It was probably a weak start, but I didn't think it was too horrible. I quite like having Finn tease Holley, her being a rookie and all while he's a suave and experienced spy. Oh, and I created Agent Hale to try and fill the void of the deceased Rod "Torque" Redline (I liked his character). As you probably already know, Radiator Springs and its residents will play a part in this story, so not all of it is centered on Finn & Holley.

Well, that's it for this chapter. Please review! Thank you!


	2. Agent X

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter, haha. This is where you meet my main OC. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>This morning, an explosion occurred at a Dinoco oil platform. Sources have not yet confirmed the cause of the explosion…"<em>

Agent Xavier Hale listened to the radio broadcast recording carefully. This was the third accident involving Dinoco in the past month. He looked up at his colleague. "So I'm guessing they want me to investigate the oil platforms?"

His colleague, Agent Oliver Edmunds, shook his head. "No, you're already scheduled to meet with the British agents in Texas tomorrow." Edmunds shut off the tape. "The British have not been informed about the connections between the Dinoco issues and the activities on the island they discovered in the Celtic Sea. We're counting on you to relay that information."

"Connections?" Agent Hale asked. "And what island?"

"There's a small island in the middle of the Celtic Sea with suspicious activity," Edmunds explained. "Planes have been going to and from there. It's been reported that the planes have been heading to various places in the United States, but the exact locations are unknown."

Hale raised an eyebrow. "What does this have to do with Dinoco?"

"They sent a few pictures," Edmunds said, handing over some photographs to Hale. "In the first picture, there's a man who is undoubtedly Charles Trad, an old business partner of Tex Dinoco. The man's served time in federal prison for crimes against the Dinoco company. British agents have been sent to the headquarters in the Celtic Sea for that investigation."

"You think he's seeking revenge?" Hale inquired.

"We know he's involved with a plot against Dinoco," Edmunds clarified. "Again."

Agent Hale nodded. "Okay, so I just get to Texas, explain the connections, show the picture, all that good stuff. What happens after that?"

"We have a lead that one of the landing spots for the planes is in Florida. You, along with the British agents you'll meet with in Texas, will head over to Florida to dig up as much information you can."

"If we're going to Florida, why are we meeting in Texas?" Hale asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"Tex Dinoco is having a press conference tomorrow to talk about the issue with the oil platforms. Security purposes. We'll send more agents later that day so you can leave early after meeting the other spies."

"They're suspecting a direct attack on Tex?"

"Anything's possible."

"Okay," Hale said. "So basically, I get to Texas, meet the other agents, pass on information, head to Florida, and try to get even more information without being killed."

"Pretty much," Edmunds replied, nodding.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>On Route 66, Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera were driving back into town after having lunch at Wheel Well. The day was perfect for staying outdoors: comfortable temperature and not a cloud in the sky. McQueen couldn't relish it though, because something else was on his mind.<p>

"Hey, Stickers," said Sally. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Lightning glanced at Sally, then back at the road, recollecting his thoughts. "Oh—oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Sally sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Still worried about the Dinoco incidents?"

Tex Dinoco was a good friend of Lightning's, and he was well-liked among the residents of Radiator Springs, so they all shared the same concerns for Tex and his company.

"Yeah," Lightning admitted. "You know, I just feel bad."

"We all do," Sally told him. "Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so. Three times this month…"

When Sally and Lightning arrived back in Radiator Springs, Mater approached them excitedly. "Hey bud," he said to McQueen, "Mr. and Mrs. The King are here to see ya!"

"What?" Lightning asked, surprised.

Mater nodded. "Mhmm, waiting at Flo's."

Lightning and Sally followed Mater into Flo's Café. Sure enough, Strip and Lynda Weathers were sitting at a table. When they spotted Lightning, The King got up and shook hands with him, Lynda following close behind.

"Hey there, Lightning," The King said with a smile. "How've you been?"

"I've been great, Mr. The King, thank you," Lightning replied. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in Radiator Springs?"

The old retired racer chuckled. "I suppose it is a surprise, ain't it? Well, why don't ya'll come with me outside and we'll talk."

"Okay." Lightning turned to his girlfriend. "I'll catch up with you later Sally."

The King and Lightning went out to the streets of Radiator Springs. As they walked, people bustled by on the sidewalks, and business seems to be going great for the town. Despite the feeling Lightning had that something bad was happening, the scene before them begged to differ.

"So," Lightning began, "what's going on?"

The King sighed. "Now I'm sure you've heard about the problems Dinoco has been having lately."

"Yeah, okay," Lightning prompted.

"Tex has been scheduled for a press conference soon about those problems. Tomorrow actually. Friends are invited to attend." The King's tone was careful. "We were hoping you'd be able to come because, well, Tex has had a lot to shoulder at the moment and he could use all the support we can give him." He looked at Lightning hopefully.

"Sure, I'll go," Lightning said enthusiastically. "Are we leaving tonight?"

The King nodded. "Don't worry, it's just for tomorrow. Soon as the conference is done and over with, you head right on back home."

"All right, cool," Lightning agreed. "I'll tell the town I'm leaving."

"Whatever you need to do, kid."

The next day, Mr. and Mrs. The King brought Lightning with them to the press conference. They saw Tex greeting a few reporters. He kept his composure, but they could still tell that he was a little nervous. Tex spotted the three of them and waved them over, bidding goodbye to the crowd of reporters.

"Hey Lightning, King, Lynda," he addressed each one of them. "Glad ya'll could make it over."

"Aw, it was nothing," Lightning insisted.

"You doing all right, Tex?" The King asked.

Tex gave a weary smile. "Yeah, dealing with bad publicity is rough, and now many of the employees are resigning because they fear for their safety."

Everyone nodded sympathetically. Someone came up to bring Tex in front of the press. The King, Lynda, and Lightning went to go wait in the back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone that made him do a double take. _Is that…Finn McMissile?_ Before he could get a better look, the person had gone, and Lightning had to pay attention to the press conference.

Meanwhile, Agent Shiftwell had gone in to confirm whether or not Agent Hale was had arrived yet. After Hale had given the proper response to the passphrase, she brought him over to meet with Finn outside the press conference room.

"Excellent work, Agent Shiftwell," Finn complimented. He shook Agent Hale's hand. "Finn McMissile, British intelligence. You must be Agent Hale."

"You can call me X," Hale said. "Agent Xavier Hale."

Holley raised an eyebrow. "X? Like, Agent X? Not exactly an outstanding alias."

"We're spies, why would we want to stand out?" Hale retorted cleverly. "Of course, Agent Hale works too. I got the name because it was a code we used on a mission, but that's a story for another day." He shrugged and checked their surroundings in the hallway before pulling out the files. "All right, this place is safe; no one's here and the doors to the building are locked and guarded. I was hoping for a more exclusive spot, but this will do. In any case, I'm supposed to stay around here for security purposes."

"Security purposes?" asked Finn.

"Oh, right, that's what I'm going to explain," Hale explained. "In that press conference they're having here is Tex Dinoco, owner of the largest oil empire in the world. That island with suspicious activity—the one your spies have found in the Celtic Sea—is involved with the attacks on Dinoco's oil platforms and such."

Hale handed the files to Holley. She looked through them carefully. "Charles Trad?" she asked.

"Let me have a look at that, Ms. Shiftwell," Finn said, and Holley handed him the papers. "Old business partner of Tex Dinoco?"

Agent Hale nodded. "The man's been arrested for crimes against the company. I guess he's been at it again, and this time he's using that hidden island as a headquarters."

"Interesting," Finn commented.

"The planes coming from that headquarters land in different spots along the east coast of the US," Hale continued. "By later today, tonight at the latest, we should be heading to Florida somehow, since that's our best lead."

"Somehow?" Holley asked. "You mean, you haven't prepared? You haven't planned it out?"

"Of course I prepared," Agent Hale replied, acting like he was offended. "You just never know what could happen, so I plan for different scenarios. Plus, following a strict plan isn't really my style." He laughed lightly.

"Oh really?" Holley crossed her arms over her chest. "Then may I ask what your style_ is_ exactly?"

"Well, rookie," Hale began, taking Holley aback, "if you haven't noticed by now, I'm more go-with-the-flow. You know, unless the flow takes me down a waterfall with sharp protruding rocks at the bottom." Suddenly there was a ringing sound and Hale pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Oh, hold on, I need to take this." He walked down the hall and out of earshot.

Finn chuckled at Agent Hale's humor. "Brilliant."

On the contrary, Holley was not amused. "How could he tell I was a rookie spy?"

"Well, Ms. Shiftwell," Finn replied, "it shows in your mannerisms, I would say."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Holley glared at Finn.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Finn assured her.

Holley rolled her eyes. "I think Agent Hale plays around too much. It's hardly a professional attitude."

"Really?" Finn looked back at Agent Hale, who seemed to be having an animated conversation on his phone. "I find it rather refreshing. He's only trying to lighten the mood, Holley. You don't have to take everything seriously."

"Yes, yes, I understand," Holley agreed in exasperation. "But honestly, he's taking this funny business a little too far."

"Don't you remember when we worked on that mission with Mater?" Finn asked, raising his eyebrows. "I recall you weren't very comfortable with his frivolous personality either, but it still worked out well."

"You can't use that as an example, Finn," Holley argued. "Mater wasn't even a spy to begin with, so it makes sense. But Agent Hale—"

"Ms. Shiftwell," Finn cut in. "We're talking about an old partner of Rod Redline, who was regarded as the greatest American spy. Give it some time; I'm sure you'll find that Agent Hale has redeeming qualities."

Holley sighed. "I hope you're right, Finn."

Just then, Hale had rejoined them. "Well, more agents have been sent over to take care of the security of the press conference," he told the two British spies. "I suppose we should get to Florida now. I've sent for a jet to take us, so it won't take long. You two ready?"

Finn and Holley looked at each other and shrugged. "Ready as we'll ever be," Holley said, nodding.

Agent Hale flashed a satisfied smile. "Now that's what I like to hear."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope this was a good follow-up. I've already worked out a plot for this story, actually. I just seem to have trouble writing it out. Some things may be out of place; hopefully it doesn't affect the story too much. Please review!

Oh, and what do you guys think of Agent Hale? Or "Agent X", ahaha. His alias seems a bit insignificant now, but it plays in the story.


End file.
